1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage and dispensing cabinets with particular reference to improvements in restricted pharmaceutical after-hours cabinets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the absence of primary hospital pharmacy availability, after-hours locked door medication stations afford restricted access to medical supplies. Heretofore, however, inventory control and personal accountability for removal of items have lacked thoroughness.
While the customary limited distribution of cabinet keys may avoid unauthorized access to after-hours pharmacy cabinets, prior art handwritten or similar documentation of pharmaceutical removal has been subject to failure of timely and/or accurate drug accountability and, at best, is tedious and overly time consuming to reconcile.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for secure storage of medications with controlled access and reliable accountability for items dispensed.
Another object is to provide for automatic documentation of items dispensed with date and time of removal and identification of recipient.
Still another object is to render medication selection quick, easy and accurate with an assurance of first-in, first-out turnover of inventory.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following discription.